Reincarnated
by TheForgottenSpartan
Summary: After the 1st Titan War was a second one, the stories you know tell of the Zeus-approved version of both. Here is the real story, about the real hero. How he saved them, and was betrayed in a grab for power. The Forgotten One has returned, reincarnated, and ready for his revenge. Zeus made a terrible mistake all those years ago, a grave mistake, now it's gonna bite him in the ass.
1. Enter the Forgotten

We were fighting a losing battle, even with the gods on our side the sheer amount of monsters was just too much. The gods were starting to tire, they used up so much energy to stop the initial assault, that they had to rely on their own combat skills. Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Ares, Athena, Artemis, and Apollo were doing okay, but the others were having a tough time. It didn't help that Hestia had stopped fighting after the initial counterattack because she was a peaceful goddess.

The monster army was close to being only a thousand strong, but it was still seventy versus a thousand, and the gods had received numerous injuries. Some were even unconscious and had to be defended until Apollo arrived to heal them. The best one out of them was Artemis, and even she had multiple gashes across her body.

I watched in awe as shields of red energy surrounded every god and demigod on the battlefield, right before the death blows came for some of them. I heard a loud boom and saw a flaming comet like object falling from the sky. Shock adorned my face as I realized it had just broken the sound barrier.

The object crashed into the ground causing a medium sized earthquake and a fiery explosion that engulfed a sizeable chunk of the monster army. We all watched in shock as a figure rose out of the crater from a kneeling position. Flames slowly coalesced into his hand while shadows surrounded his body. The flames crystallized in the form of a sword and the shadows fell away revealing a midnight black suit of armor.

Echidna walked up and hissed at the figure "You think the your little display of power scares us? Ha! We will dine on your flesh and finish off the remains of this pathetic demigod army!" The figure just ignored her and stood completely still. Echidna finally got impatient and yelled "KILL HIM NOW!"

The monsters charged at him, but were forced to their knees due to the sheer amount of power he was outputting. The pressure caused the ground around him to shatter and crack as he walked forward. "You have openly declared war on Olympus, and that will be your last mistake. Prepare to DIE!"

He shot forward in a sudden burst of speed, and sliced off a dracaena's head. Snatching a bow out of another dracaena's hands, he used the string of the bow to grab two dracaenas by the neck and slam them into the other monsters came out of their stupor and charged him. A cyclops tried to thrust a trident into his back, the key word being _tried_. Instead of impaling the figure, the cyclops impaled a hellhound that was approaching from the front.

The man used the cyclops shoulders to launch himself into another squad of dracaena. He did a flip midair and impaled one on the way down. The confusion his maneuver caused allowed him to easily finish them off. Two cyclops charged him from opposite sides, raising their clubs as if to smash him into paste. The man simply stepped backwards while the two cyclops killed each other. By the gods, cyclops are dumb.

Three more tried to surround the man and grab him, only to get burned to a crisp by a wave of fire that burst forth from his body. He lit his sword on fire and threw it into the horde of hellhounds bounding toward him. Instead of getting caught in one and killing it, it kept going until it reached the middle of the pack and then exploded.

A dracaena archer squad started firing arrows at him, a futile endeavor as his sword reappeared in a flash of flames burning the closest arrows. He plunged his sword into the ground creating a shield of shadows which blocked the rest. The man thrust his arm forward and the shadows responded by forming spears and piercing squad.

The lesser monster started to run in fear of the unstoppable force of destruction that was the man. He formed a giant circle of fire that consumed the fleeing monster while he picked off the rest with his bow. The ones that survived the onslaught charged in one last futile attempt to at least wound the mysterious powerhouse only to get burned to ashes by an explosion of fire or pieced by more shadow lances.

A hydra that had waited and observed the carnage charged him while spitting poison at his face. He lit his sword on fire and rolled out of the way. He sliced off two heads and blocked a third with his sword. The hydra screeched in pain and backed away, watching him with wary eyes. The skin on one of its heads was burnt black, and the flames on his sword prevent the cut off heads from regrowing.

He twirled his sword in his hand and ran at the hydra. Instead of trying to get close and slice another head off, he fired off multiple blast of fire from his sword. While it was distracted he plunged his sword into its stomach and gutted it. He smirked at the pitiful remains of the monster army and said "Boo." The monsters tripped over themselves running in fear of the man.

Echidna was shaking in fear " W-who? N-no w-w-what are you?"

"I am the defender, Alessio" and with that he bisected her. The red energy shields dissipated and his fire sword dispersed

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Zeus yelled.

"Didn't you hear me? I said my name was Alessio." he said calmly, his face adopting a cocky smirk. Zeus grew angry at being address so casually, and yelled

"How dare you mortal?! I should smite you where you stand! I am Zeus king of the gods! Bow before me!"

"Why should I? You haven't show me the least bit of respect or gratitude at all, and I just saved your life. Your forces would have been routed and you would have fallen." Zeus' face grew red in anger at that comment. He fired his master bolt at Alessio causing a massive explosion and a cloud of smoke to cover the area around the blast while dirt and debris rained down around it.

Hades grabbed Zeus by the throat and lifted him into the air " What in tartarus could have possibly possessed you to kill him?" he yelled incredulously. " We are gods, and we were losing to basic monsters! MONSTERS! Without his intervention we would have lost!" he bellowed. At this point Zeus' face was remarkably close to the color of a blueberry.

"Hades! Drop dad and chill out! Why do you care so much about one measly human anyway?" Ares yelled.

"He was my SON!"

"Dad! You can put uncle down, it will take more than a little shock from his godly firecracker to take me out." Hades ran up and crushed the figure in a hug. "Dad...can't...breathe." the man choked out.

"Sorry Son."

"It's okay, where's mom?"

"Behind you."

"OH SHI-AUGH!"

"What did we talk about last week son?" Hestia asked in the tone all mothers use when scolding a child.

"You said no mocking uncle Zeus" he whimpered.

"And?"

"No showing off my powers so I can rub it in his face."

"Good, I'm glad you remember. Don't do it again" Hestia said as she stopped twisting his ear.

"Yes mom"

He continued to whine and I had to stifle a laugh, watching what would seem like an eight year old to a normal mortal scold a grown man was a hilarious sight. Suddenly, we all realized that he had just called Hestia, a virgin goddess, mom.

"WHAT?!" we all yelled in shock.

"What did I-Damn. I called her mom didn't I?" He said in exasperation. We nodded. "Great. Guess that means I have to explain now...fine. No she did not break her vow, I am child born from their power." he noticed that we were still utterly confused and started speaking again. "Mom wanted a kid, and Zeus said no. So, she came to Hades and agreed to help her have a kid she could raise in secret. It's like how Athena and her kids are born, except two beings were involved."

"How dare you have a child after I said no!" a recovered Zeus yelled.

"Shut it helium head, my mom is your older sister, and she could totally kick your ass." Zeus' face turned tomato red one again at that. " I AM KING! What I say goes, no one gets to argue!"

"It's a democracy not a dictatorship brother, you don't have absolute power." Hestia stated.

"I'll show you absolute power!" He aimed his master bolt at Hestia, and then crumpled to the ground unconscious. Alessio was standing behind Zeus with his arm extended from a neck chop he delivered to Zeus' head.

"Someone pick up this this sorry excuse for a being, and let's get out of here." He said as he flashed away.


	2. Candle Head

_At Mount Olympus: Throne Room_

I tossed the still unconscious Zeus onto the floor of the throne room and conjured a chair. The gods sat down on their thrones and we waited in awkward silence for a few moments before it hit me, I forgot to wake up the royal twit. I walked over and dumped a bucket of ice water on his head. "Ugh… what happened?"

"You were being and idiot so I knocked you out."

"How dare you assault me, Zeus, King of the gods!"

"You threatened my mom, and spouted out some crap about your power." I replied as if it should have been obvious.

"Why you insolent brat!"

"Stop yelling you are giving me a headache."

"How-"

"Shut up, stand up, sit down and call the meeting to order." I ordered while releasing a bit of my aura.

"Fine." spat vehemently from under his breath. "I call this meeting to order." with that he slammed his firecra- I mean master bolt into the floor to signify the start of the meeting. "The training camp we set up was attacked, does anyone have any idea who was behind it?" he asked still sour about what happened earlier. "Demeter"

"Brother what if they just wanted a snack? Sure demigods aren't as tasty as grain, but i really don't think they care."

"As much as I would like to believe that twenty thousand of the most powerful monsters gathering together to attack seventy-ish demigods for a snack does not make sense. How would they even split so few demigods amongst so many monsters?"

"Perhaps it's the titans again brother." Poseidon suggested.

"No! We cut father's essence into a thousand pieces, not even he could reform that fast." Zeus snapped.

"Well what else would explain the attack then?" Poseidon countered. Athena, who had been in deep thought, suddenly spoke up.

"What about the other titans like Oceanus? We never captured him along with the other that escaped, it could be a revenge plot." She suggested.

"Revenge huh? Well you immortal beings are pretty petty, so that's probably it." I said. "So what are you going to do, because if it is the titans you should probably do something about it. Monsters reform so do titans, so the camp is in danger."

"Perhaps we could get Hecate to erect a barrier to protect it?" Aphrodite suggested. Everyone looked toward me.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked, then it hit me "Oh hell no! I am not your errand boy nor will I beg someone on your behalf, ask Hecate yourselves!"

"Honey-" Hestia began

"No mom! I refuse to become their lapdog!"

"Alec" she started in a soothing voice "It's for the demigods, just do this one thing and you won't have to do anything else."

"Fine… where can I find Hecate?" I said turning back to the council.

"You will have to travel to the island of Dodona, where Hecate resides." Artemis replied.

"It can't be that easy, what aren't you telling me?" I demanded. Athena smirked at me, which didn't bode well for me.

"Very astute Alessio, what my sister left out is that you will have to fight your way past Hyperion and Iapetus." My eyes grew wide at that.

"You want me" I said pointing at myself "to go fight two _Titans_ , who not only have millennia of experience on me, but also control the same/superior domains to mine." I asked incredulously.

"Yep that about sums it up, but you forgot the part where you have to do a favor for Hecate in exchange for her help."

I glared at the goddess and growled out "You all owe me for this, big time." and promptly turned and left the room. 'Great' I muttered to myself 'you get to go fight two of the most powerful beings currently on this planet and then have serve a third in return for getting her to put up a freaking shield?! No way in hell is this worth it, but you're going to do it anyway because you can't say no to your mother when she pouts like a child, who taught her how to do that anyway?'

I glared at the sky as I walked down the mountain and yelled "WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL KILL YOU IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY I CAN IMAGINE!" Ignoring the strange looks i got from the other beings living on the mountain, I continued on my quest praying to whatever being out there that this wouldn't get any worse than it was already going to be.  
-Line Break-

 _Ilse of Dodona_

Three days of sailing and I finally reached the Island. Why did I sail there? Because there was a barrier that prevented flashing, stupid magic barriers. I grabbed my supplies and threw the anchor into the sand to make sure the tide didn't steal my boat. According to the map I bought at a port town before heading out the temple is in the middle of the island, I set out quickly hoping to finish this as soon as possible.

I reached the edge of the beach and headed into the woods moving stealthily not wanting to attract attention from either of the Titans patrolling the Island, I will fight them if I have too but if they can be avoided I'm not going to go looking for a fight. Fighting them is not very high on my to do list.

After several hours of trudging through the woods I came across a clearing, deciding now would be a good time to set up camp as the sun was starting to set. I was in the middle of unpacking when i heard a voice behind me.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A snide voice I instantly recognized asked.

"Hello again Hyperion." I said while turning around slowly. Hyperion and I are not on the best of terms after an a... altercation we had awhile back. "So... um I guess you are still mad about that whole indecent thing, but I'm kinda busy so can we not d this right now?"

"I know exactly why you are here, and I'm going to take great pleasure in exacting my revenge. I can kill two birds with one stone, Eliminate an intruder and exact my revenge." he said while smirking evilly. Knowing I wasn't going to escape without a fight I prepare to summon my armor and weapons.

"Fine, you wanna dance candle head? Then lets dance!" I shouted mockingly and charged at him.

* * *

 **AN  
And that's a wrap. Behold chapter 2 of Reincarnation. Sorry this took so long to get out, I rewrote this chapter 12 times before I was satisfied. BUT FEAR NOT, the next update won't take nearly as long as next chapter is the fight between Alec and Mr. Candle Head. Maybe you'll learn about the 'indecent' as well? BYE!**


End file.
